OPERATION: LOVE VOLDEMORT
by MissBHaven89
Summary: Kaya Guardone has been given the ultimate task, to make the Dark Lord fall in love with her so that she can turn him in. She never expected to fall in love with him in turn... Rated for later scenes
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter related things belong to J.K Rowling. I only own Kaya.

**CHAPTER ONE: THE STORY BEGINS**

I am Kaya Guardone, and I work for the Order. My job is to go after any big threats against the wizard world and get them to fall in love with me… making them think that I in turn have fallen for their charm. And then, turn them in to the Ministry where they would be tried and sent to Azkaban, where they would be stripped of their powers (in other words they turned from wizards to squibs) it was in fact the newest way to destroy dark wizards… Without harming them.

My mom was a brilliant witch. She was part Veela making her and excellent agent. But she broke the cardinal rule. She fell in love with the bad guy. He soon figured out that she was an agent and killed her. This of course was after I was born. Torn, with the pain of loosing my mother he killed himself leaving little me alone in the world.

I had wanted to be just like my mother, a secret agent who brings in the bad guy, because the thrill of getting caught always had an appeal to me. When I was 16... I was in a terrible accident that caused my death. Determined to get back to earth, I set out to become a high ranking Guardian Angel. Of course, I had always been the type to get into mischief and I hardly ever followed the rules. This made the decision to the "big Guy" much easier as although he preferred his rules obeyed, he knew that breaking them was sometimes needed and so I was chosen out of many of the angels there in heaven, to go and aid the forces of good... to be like my mother was.

Dumbledore took me in, and there I trained to become the best. Dumbledore and I always had fun together. Seeing as I looked to be so much younger then he, but in reality I was 50 years older, just trapped in the body of a sixteen year old, part Veela witch. After my extensive training, I swore to myself that I'd never brake that rule, the rule that meant certain pain for me seeing as I would have to return to heaven, and not continue my job on earth.

Because I had never done big jobs before (the biggest being when I brought Rudolphus Lestrange in), I was shocked to find out that I had been chosen to take on Lord Voldemort. But, I did break that one important rule... I fell in love with the Dark Lord. But I will start from that one day I found out my mission to tell my tale from there and this is where my story begins...

"Ah, Ms.Guardone! So glad you could join us on this lovely night!" Dumbledore said happily as Kaya entered the dining room of the Black Mansion. She looked outside into the backyard and saw that it was not only raining, but the thunder was booming.

'_Lovely night? It's raining for god's sake!_' Kaya thought to herself.

'BOOM!'

The thunder cracked through the sky. '_Oops… sorry_!' Kaya silently apologized. She then took her seat beside Tonks.

"Well Kaya it seems like we have found who you will next take on. Your new mission is to bring in-"Dumbledore started, but was interrupted by the sound of rustling and then a loud…

"OOF!"

"WATCH IT RON?"

"SHUT UP GUYS!"

Dumbledore simply smiled as Kaya rolled her eyes. In truth it bugged her that the 'Golden Trio' always thought that they needed to know everything. Nosy little buggers.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger… please do join us." Dumbledore said calmly as you and Snape both let out your outrage with simple huffs. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all appeared from under the invisibility cloak, all blushing like mad. Kaya put up her silk hood to cover her face as she didn't want the two boys watching her again. "Where was I? Ah yes! Ms. Guardone, your next mission will be to take care of Lord Voldemort." At this, the room went silent. The trio's mouth's hanging open.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter related things belong to J.K Rowling. I only own Kaya.

Ebony Moonlight- I got the impression that "Mary-Su"e is one of your characters. If I made "Kaya" to sound like your character I really didn't mean to as I havn't heard of your stories before. I'm really sorry about this, but I seriously didn't know that my character was much like yours. If you can message me and tell me how to possibly make her different then I would gladly do so.

ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 2: To the Lair

"I'm what?" Kaya exclaimed after what Dumbledore had just said set in.

"You are going to make the Dark Lord fall for you my dear girl" Dumbledore replied as if it were nothing.

Kaya then began jumping up and down squealing "OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH? Seriously? WOW! FINALLY a big job! WHOO WHO!"

The people of the order all looked at her in shock as Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at her in confusion. Because how could anyone be happy with the job she had just been given?

"I'm going RIGHT now!" Kaya said as she quickly left the room. Snape got up and walked to the door holding a folder that said "OPERATION: LOVE VOLDEMORT" and waited.

"Three, two, one..." Snape counted.

Kaya then rushed back into the room and took the folder from Snape shouting a "thank you" as her blonde hair flew about as she span to run back out of the room.

A few hours later at a Wizard Club called "Dark Magic"…

Kaya entered the club dressed in a black dress that was strapless and came to about her knees. She had her blonde hair hanging down around her shoulders and it was slightly curled at the ends. Her midnight blue eyes were shimmering as they caught the dim light that illuminated the dark room.

She had been lucky to get into the club as she didn't look eighteen. However, she got in to the club because of her looks and not her ID. (Thank god for being part Veela). Kaya surveyed the room carefully and just as she had suspected it was packed with death eaters. In the folder she had been given it had stated that Voldemort would be here tonight celebrating the last successful mission involving the murder of several muggle borns. After ordering her drink and leaning against the bar, Kaya looked around he room carefully again. It was then that she saw him. Lord Voldemort had somehow managed to regain his 16 year old image just recently, and did he ever look good. At the moment he was taking off his black robe and underneath it was a tight black muscle shirt, which displayed his well, built six pack. His black hair was a little messy and it fell into his eyes slightly.

Kaya had to turn away momentarily. 'Whoa Kaya get a hold of yourself' She thought to herself. 'You are here for a reason'. She then turned around and started walking towards where Voldemort and several of his high ranking death eaters were sitting. She swayed her hips slightly as to draw attention. When she got to the table the death eaters all stood in front of Voldemort blocking her from her task. "If you'd excuse me boys, I'd like to have a word with you're friend here." Kaya said.

"Do you have any idea who this is? And who WE are?" a man with long white-blonde hair asked.

"We have to go through this do we? Okay then." Kaya said calmly. "HE is Tom Riddle.. well Lord Voldemort rather. "You are his death eaters, more specifically, Alistar Zambini, Lucius Malfoy, and a bunch of other dudes who I've never heard of. Well except for the fat one there, he's the rat guy right? Ya thought so. Peter Pettigrew I think it is." Kaya said pointing to each respectively. "Now, if you'll so kindly move…"

"YOU KNOW WHO WE ARE AND YOU"RE NOT AFRAID!" Lucius yelled.

"Should I be? Okay… OH MY GOD! AHHHHHHHHHH. That good enough for ya?" Kaya said exasperatedly. When she said AHHHHH it was very bland like she didn't really care what she was doing.

Suddenly they heard low chuckling from behind Lucius and his fellow death eaters. "Let her past Malfoy, I think I can handle one girl." Voldemort said.

"But Master.." Lucius started.

"I don't want to hear it Malfoy. I said I can handle it so LEAVE… NOW" Voldemort demanded angrily. Lucius stormed off with the death eaters following behind him.

"So why is it that you wanted to talk to me so badly?" Voldemort asked Kaya.

"Why is it that you are being nice?" Kaya questioned back.

"NICE! I don't do nice." Voldemort said. "I'm a dark lord, I don't need to be nice."

"Okay then… start over. Hi I'm Kaya Guardone." Kaya said as she stuck her hand out to him. Voldemort just looked at her like she was crazy for even thinking that he would touch her.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter related things belong to J.K Rowling. I only own Kaya.

Chapter 3: What You're Getting Yourself Into

"Ya and you already know who I am so now WHY did you need to talk to me so badly?" Voldemort demanded.

"How do you know I came to talk to you of my own free will? Maybe it was you who wanted to talk to me so you used mind powers that made me come over here because secretly you're madly in love with me." Kaya rambled on.

"SHUT UP WOMAN?" Voldemort yelled gaining the attention of several people. "MIND YOUR OWN BUISINESS BEFORE I START KILLING PEOPLE?" he yelled. At that everybody went back to what they were doing afraid for their lives.

"GRRRRR" Kaya said as she swatted her hand in the air like a cat. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the litter box".

"Litter bo- never mind. WHAT did you want to talk to me abo-" He started but Kaya cut him off by putting a finger on his mouth to shut him up.

"You talk a lot" She said with a smirk.

"I talk a lot? YOU talk a lot with the whole "you used mind powers that made me come over here because secretly you're madly in love with me" thing" he said while making the part that she had said sound girly.

"Ah, but you see I'M not in love with you YOU'RE in love with me." Kaya said matter-of-afactly.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU! And NO I'm NOT!" Voldemort yelled as he got extremely confused.

"Denial" Kaya stated. At this Voldemort looked as if he had had enough. He roughly grabbed Kaya by the neck and whipped out his wand pointing it at her forehead.

"LISTEN here girl. I won't take any more of your mindless rambling. DO NOT piss me off any further. Do you understand?" He hissed.

"Ya I understand." Kaya croaked out.

"Good" he said as he let go of her neck.

Kaya just sat there looking at him. A few minutes ago they were bantering back in forth in what seemed to be a playful manner, and then he went all "psycho dark lord" on her. What was she getting herself into?

"Why do you talk so much?" Voldemort asked breaking the silence.

"Bad habit," Kaya replied simply. "Gets me into a lot of trouble fast as you can see. Sometimes I don't know when to shut up…"

"Like now?" He asked with a knowing smirk.

"Ya, like now." Kaya replied smirking back. He just smiled at her causing Kaya to turn away blushing. "I have to get going…" Kaya started.

"Now?" Voldemort asked quickly. "You just got here. Plus you never told me what you needed to talk to me about".

"Well then I guess we'll just have to meet again then won't we?" Kaya said with a smile playing at her lips.

"Where? I mean I don't even know if I can trust you. You might be here for the sole purpose of dragging me into a trap for those bloody Aurors." He said with a frown. Kaya was startled at this. He couldn't know could he? She was careful to keep a blank look however so that he wouldn't notice.

"Here then. Same time same place. See you later then Voldemort" Kaya said with a smile as she got up to leave. However just as she was walking away, someone grabbed her arm. She whipped around to see Voldemort standing there. He leaned in close, so close she could feel him breathing on her neck.

"Call me Tom okay?" Tom asked quietly.

Kaya backed away slightly. "Will do Captain!" She said as she saluted him, and then ran off giggling. Tom only rolled his eyes. WHAT was he getting himself into?

Kaya walked through the corridors of Hogwarts slowly, feeling good about the fact that she had managed to get Tom to agree to meet her again. She could tell that this was going to be more interesting then the last missions she had been on. She was however worried that when she put phase two into action, she would have to prove that she could be trusted to Tom. This worried her because gaining the trust of a dark lord could prove to be extremely difficult.

She walked up to a portrait of a beautiful young witch and said her password. Dumbledore had assigned her a room in the castle so that he could keep a close watch on her. Once inside she walked over to her bed, kicking her heels off as she went and flopped onto the bed, falling asleep instantly.


End file.
